


My lover’s got humor

by Ellelalie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sera Being Sera, Sera probably saw too much, and honestly Caitlyn is glad Sera did what she did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelalie/pseuds/Ellelalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a lion look like without his mane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lover’s got humor

Sera was giggling when they left and the Inquisitor was honestly too scared to ask as they left Skyhold in the early morning. Well that, and she was a little preoccupied by thoughts of Cullen who had wanted to get up to see them off but she ordered him to stay in bed; just because she had to get up at the crack of dawn didn’t mean he had to.

He gave her his best smirk and listened to the order but delayed her from getting out of bed for several minutes. In the end, she had to tear herself away with a groan and nearly fell down the ladder as she yanked on a boot while Cullen laughed as she cursed him with her sleep-thick voice.

It was only when they stopped for the first time that she glanced at Sera who broke into giggles whenever she made eye-contact with her.

“Okay, Sera, what did you do?”

“Me? Oh, nothing, nothing at all. But I can’t stop thinking about Lion without his Mane.” Sera giggled and it took Caitlyn a few seconds to understand.

“You didn’t.” She gasped and laughed, “Oh, man, Cullen’s gonna-” She cut off and narrowed her eyes at Sera. “He’s gonna think it’s me because who else would’ve been in his room. Which of course you _weren’t_. Right, Sera?”

“Right. Never been there, what’s it look like?” Sera said lightly and the Inquisitor laughed.

“Alright, so hand over the furs.” Sera handed it over without a further word but her expression spoke volumes as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

At the end of the second week of their stay in Emprise du Lion, Leliana sent a short message.

“Commander Cullen is terribly lost without his mane. He demands that you give it back.”

With a grin, Caitlyn grabbed a quill, “The poor thing, though I do not know what he is talking about. I cannot give back what I do not have. But please send my condolences to the Commander.”

They stayed in Emprise du Lion for a couple of weeks longer than she expected while they cleared out the Red Templars but Caitlyn refused to leave before all of the Templars were gone. Caitlyn was very glad for the extra warmth that Cullen’s fur gave her as she hadn’t realized how cold it would be.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

Cullen waited in the courtyard when she arrived back at Skyhold. He stood with his hand resting on his sword and she used her staff like a walking stick as she walked over to him, his furs resting proudly on her shoulders.

She was a little tender from the last fight when she retook the Suledin keep for the Inquisition and from the tiny frown he’s sporting, she figured he knows. She put on a wide smile and walked directly to him.

“Commander.”

“Inquisitor.”

“Please, Inquisitor, kiss him before I do,” Dorian said loudly and they jumped slightly, both of them rosy cheeked. “Don’t rob us of the reunion we’ve all been waiting for.”

She side-eyed Dorian before she wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him press his lips to her forehead.

“Welcome home, Caitlyn,” He said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some of my older stuff onto AO3 finally then i can move on to the new things :)


End file.
